Grading the Xbox Press Conference E3 2015
Jared watched Microsoft's Press Conference at E3 2015, and made a video about his impressions about it. Synopsis Jared opens that it is becoming more difficult to care about Microsoft's press conference, because they are not targeted at him. Jared thought that it was pretty good, at least better than previous years. Starting with Halo 5 - Jared doesn't play Halo. For the audience, it was a strong start. The most surprising part was the early release date. ReCore was the next game. It was a cool trailer, but there was nothing about the game. Fallout 4 was good, but it was disjointed gameplay. One of the coolest things Microsoft did was the backwards compatibility of the XBox 360, which is something Sony doesn't have. Jared doesn't care about the Elite controllers because he's fine with regular controllers. Plants vs Zombies 2 was shown - Garden Warfare was good. Forza 6 had no actual gameplay, followed by Dark Souls. The problem with Dark Souls is becoming a yearly franchise, and Jared is feeling fatigue from the franchise. The Division didn't show much apart from a trailer. Rainbow 6 Seige was weirdly scripted and rehearsed. Jared isn't convinced on that game. Vegas was awesome, and Jared wishes that Seige would have been more like that. Gigantic didn't have any game footage either. The indie games were shown with a 30 second trailer. Cup head was the best looking one. It looks like a 1930's cartoon which is awesome! Beyond Eyes was pretty, and Ashen was also shown. It'll probably be another open world with crafting. Way too many games come out with early access. Jared will no longer buy games with early access. Kerbal Space Program was the only game that came out with early access and was successful. Mods are going to be one the XBox One version of Fallout 4, which is pretty cool. This needs to come to consoles, and early access needs to die. Ion was up next, and also had no gameplay footage. There's a lot of space stuff, and Jared will not do anything with Ion out of spite. Tomb Raider had some new gameplay footage, and Jared liked the previous Tomb Raider game more than he thought he would. The trailer bored him and seemed too similar to the previous game. Next up was Rare who is making a collection of their old games. Their new game was Sea of Theives, which is a cartoony pirate game. Jared wants to see more of Sea of Thieves. Fable Legends seemed like a reminder that it exists. The Holo Lens was OK, and Jared describes how this worked. The Minecraft technology was good, but Jared isn't convinced on how good it could be for actual gaming. People would want to play Minecraft rather than watch people play it. A re-release of Gears of War 1, and this trend of remaking HD games is really stupid. Gears of War 4 was also shown, and Jared noticed the weirdly proportioned characters. The tone of the game was different to what Jared expected. They didn't talk about the Kinect or Call of Duty! Jared liked the backwards compatibility and the Holo Lens demonstration, and the Fallout mods. Jared hated the games that didn't show gameplay footage. Of the 18 games Jared counted, 6 were gameplay demonstrations. That really bothers Jared. Jared didn't care about a lot of games because of this. Jared gives the press conference a B. They had some neat stuff, and some good new things, but the lack of gameplay ruined it for him. Category:E3 Category:Videos